


Happiest of men

by Rinamonster



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also sam and ashley mentioned because sweetpeas, and they are adopting a child, as husbands, chris is an app designer and josh is a crime scene investigator, hahahaha happy post dawn adoption fic, just bunch of fluff, just climbing class trash, there is nothing wrong in the world man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinamonster/pseuds/Rinamonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Chris and Josh grew up after the prank - They were boyfriends, they were engaged, and now they are husbands choosing the path of being a full family after years and adopt a child of their own. That's how it goes with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiest of men

**Author's Note:**

> This is very lame and I'm sorry for that - It originally happened as a roleplaying request thing - But then it turned out so long I decided to upload it to here. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

Josh and Chris were together for long years by now. They’ve been through a million “happiest days” during their relationship. Let’s mention the day they got engaged. Or the day when from fiancés they became husbands. This was a different kind though. At the beginning of their relationship they said they were going to have kids one day. One day when they would be ready for it… And this was that kind of a day. Josh took a day off from his workplace that day, so for once they had time to sleep until 10 in the AM. Then they made breakfast together, bacon and eggs, only then could their day start.  
Years before they decided that one day, one fine day they would go to an orphanage and adopt a child of their own. A little human being that they can raise like fathers. - Then they could be a full family. They sat in the car and drove to an orphanage in the other side of the city. After they parked the car Josh pulled the keys out of the car and there they sat in silence, staring out of the window, chewing on their lips. This was a happy, but also a hard moment. Were they ready for parenthood? Hopefully. They finally looked at each other, sharing a look for a couple moments before Josh spoke up.  
“Are you ready?” He asked, and Chris nodded. A barely audible sigh leaving the older man’s lips they got out of the car and stood in front of the old looking, three floored building. Another few seconds passed, standing in front of the dark wooden door until Josh rang the doorbell and a kind-looking lady opened it. She smiled kindly at them. The two man previously called the orphanage that they will come someday, so they were waiting for the two of them. Josh touched his hand to Chris’s for a short second, before he held onto his pinky finger until the lady lead them into the building. They connected their eyes before they found themselves in a room full of tiny children. Well, not so tiny. Some of them seemed to be older, around 10 years old, some of them were still having pacifiers in their mouths, sitting on the floor and playing with some bricks, while some of them were around 5 years old, playing with some swords or dolls. Josh gulped. Look at all these children. - He thought. I would take them all home if I could. Poor little ones. - However… All of them were adorable, especially that tiny girl with the short brown curls and gorgeous green eyes, sucking on a pink pacifier, a rag doll in her tiny hands - And Josh made a promise that if they can’t find a more perfect little creature than she was - He would bring her home. Even if they do… Later. If she will be still here.  
“What is her name?” The older man asked the lady, staring at the little girl.  
“She is Amanda. She’s been here since she was 2 months old. Now she is one year old.” The woman answered with a smile, before she continued to lead them towards another room. This room was silent. There was just a dim light coming from behind the curtains, soft snoozing could be heard. Once again, the husbands shot each other a look, before they stepped inside the room. So many baby cots. Some of them were empty, a nurse was sitting next one of the beds, feeding a way too tiny child from a bottle. Josh couldn’t quite understand how could anyone put these tiny babies here. Not long after a soft cry was heard in the room. The two man turned their eyes towards a bed, where a little girl laid and just started to cry. Another look at each other, before they walked closer and Josh looked at the woman that lead them here so far.  
“Can I take her out?” He asked, and the woman answered with a smile and a nod. Josh leaned down to take the small baby out of her bed and lay her in his arms, rocking her in there.  
“Hey little one. It’s okay, yeah? Why are you crying, honey? Are you hungry? Or your little diaper is full?” He asked the baby, keeping on the rocking in his arms as Chris stroked her cheek softly, both of them babbling to the small kid until she stopped crying and just looked at them with those big beautiful blue eyes. A little hat covered her blonde locks, and around here was the moment that Josh fell in love. Before though, he gave the small child to Chris - and as she started touching his nose, giggling, then taking his glasses off… The older man couldn’t have been stopped.  
“I want to take her home. She is so perfect.” He murmured to Chris, stroking her cheek with his pointer finger, then slowly easing the glasses out of her little hands and put it back on his husband’s face.  
“She looks so much like you.” He said with a soft giggle. Chris snorted and shook his head.  
“So we are taking home a baby that looks completely like me, and nothing like you? …She is very perfect though, you’re right..” Chris replied with a smile on his own lips. He was just in love with that tiny creature in his arms as Josh was.  
“So what if she looks like you a lot? The prettier she is.” Josh grinned, resting his chin on Chris’s shoulder. They had a couple of moments just for themselves, before the woman spoke up again.  
“So are you going to be taking her home?” She asked with a smile. Josh and Chris turned their eyes at her for a second, then at each other for couple of ones, and after a nod for each other, they nodded at the woman as well and murmured a quiet yes. Look there she was sleeping again in her new dad’s arms…  
The woman quickly stepped to the nurse that was feeding another small child in the room, telling her to gather “Sofia”s things until they sign the paperwork with the new fathers. That’s what they did. Chris, Josh, and the woman walked into a room and signed way too many papers, talking everything out, and also… Naming their baby something else. Well, partly. Leah Sofia Dane-Krakowski she is now - taking Chris’s surname. About half an hour or an hour later they were able to take their baby home. The day went in peace. To be honest, they weren’t home for two full minutes until the night: They were shopping everything they told them that she likes, or she would need - What she would eat, drink, play with… Even the bed. After all, previously they didn’t know how old kid would they bring home. At the nighttime, around 7 PM they built the baby bed until Sam and Ashley came over to play with Leah - Also check her out. The two girls were just as excited about the new come baby as the fathers were, probably.  
By 8 PM they were done with everything. Leah ate and she was put to bed and was sleeping - The new come dads sitting on their couch - Exhausted, but incredibly happy after a hard day. Josh was cuddling to Chris under his arm, and let out a soft relieved sigh before he spoke up.  
“You know…I might be the happiest man right now.” He started, moving up to be able to look at Chris’s face.  
“I mean. Finally our family is full. I have an amazing husband, and look we have a beautiful daughter.. How could I not be?” Josh asked, taking off Chris’s glasses and kissing him softly.  
“Let’s go to sleep I suggest.” Josh whispered - They stood up and walked in to the bedroom - Now having to be quiet with changing clothes to their pajamas with the little girl sleeping next to their bed. They crawled in under the cowers, hugging each other close, their legs tangled as they always were.  
“I love you.” Josh said, which Chris returned along with a soft good night before they both drifted off to sleep in their longest - But happiest day ever.


End file.
